


The Green Arrow Goes after Trump

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Bows & Arrows, Escape, Fake News - Freeform, Gen, Gun Violence, Just for Laughs, Politics, Team Arrow, White House, failure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: If the title doesn't give it away...





	

Secret Service Agent 1: Is there anything else I can do for you Mr. President?

Donald Trump sitting at his desk in the Oval Office was looking into a small hand mirror combing his "hair" or whatever you call that thing on top of his head.

Trump: I'm fine, oh wait have you seen my phone?

Trump felt his pockets.

Trump: Nevermind, I got it.

Trump swiped the screen several times and started mashing it with his thumbs.

Secret Service Agent 1: Twitter again sir?

Trump: You got it. 

Secret Service Agent 1: Dont you have a job to do sir?

Trump: I am doing my job. Its called speaking with the nation. 

Secret Service Agent 1: Wouldn't it be better if you talked to the nation with a press conference or something?

Trump: Not really no.

Secret Service Agent 1: How so?

Trump: Its a bad idea Jimmy. A very bad idea.

Secret Service Agent 1: My name's Jerry...

Trump shrugged.

Trump: Whatever. Anytime there's a press conference reporters ask ridiculous questions. Questions that are designed to make me look like a bad guy to the entire nation even though I know, they know, and you know that I'm not.

Secret Service Agent 1: I see...

Trump: It wouldn't be so bad if they would just stop reporting fake news and the false allegations. But they're like wolves and I'm just a piece of meat to them; waiting to get chewed up and spit back out. Barrack never had to go through this crap.

The agent sneezed while muttering the words "thats bullsh!t" very quickly.

Trump: Gesundheit.

In the next moment the door to room spread open. A different agent came into the room.

Secret Service Agent 2: Excuse me sir but I have to move you to a more secure location.

Trump: For what reason?

Secret Service Agent 2: The white house is under attack.

Trump stood up straightening his coat.

Trump: Lets go.

Meanwhile, there was the sound of gunfire in the halls. The Arrow peeped his head from around the corner for a second then pulled back.

Arrow: I count 2 on the left and 3 on the right.

Over his ear piece.

Felicity: Oliver, dont do this!

The arrow turned off his earpiece.

Arrow: Sorry Felicity but I have no choice.

The Arrow moved out into firing view of the bullets. In fast motion he shot 2 arrows, jumped to the left, kicked off the wall, and shot 3 more arrows. He hit his targets in the shoulders which caused them to drop their guns. In a determined pace he marched past the groaning agents.

*Back to Trump's location*

Secret Service Agents were surrounding Trump escorting him down another hall.

Secret Service Agent 3: The chopper's ETA should be 2 minutes. By which time you will be safely escorted to one of our undercover safe houses.

Trump: Mhm.

In the next moment an arrow hit one of the surrounding agents in his leg causing him to drop.

Secret Service Agent 4: Ah! Fawk....!

Secret Service Agent 5: You two escort the president safely. You three with me.

All nodded in agreement following his instructions.

At that time Felicity was biting her thumb looking at the monitor before her. A green circle blinked on the screen every 2 seconds.

Felicity: I think I have to call in the big guns.

She pulled out her phone and searched through the contacts. She picked one. 

On the other end.

???: Hello? Felicity?

Felicity: Hi um... yeah so... I dont know how to ask or put into words what's going on but you should get to the White House and protect the pres-i-dent A-S-A-P.

???: Ok... why dont you ask Oliver?

Felicity rubbed her neck before speaking fast.

Felicity: OliverAttackingthePresident.

???: Wait what?!

*Back at the White House*

Trump and his two remaining agent bodyguards make it outside and are rushing across the lawn to the helicopter which was just ahead. When they were halfway there a window broke as the Green Arrow came through it. He landed on the ground with a role and took out an arrow. He fired it at the chopper and it exploded.

Secret Service Agent 2: Damn!

Agent 2 pulled out his gun as he turned around and started firing. The arrow ran to the side taking cover behind a tree. Agent 1 led the president away from the action.

Trump: Who would have the balls to do this? Don't they know who I am? I'm the leader of the free world for cryin out loud.

The agent who was with Trump took out his walkie talkie.

The other agent who was firing his gun at the Arrow approached the tree he thought the Arrow was behind cautiously. He saw the edge of a green boot when he got a little closer.

Agent 2: (I have him now.)

He snuck up to the tree. After stepping around and aiming.

Agent 2: A boot?

Arrow: Up here.

The agent looked up as the Arrow dropped down and connected a fist with the agent's face.

The agent who was with Trump aka Jerry had just finished with the walkie talkie.

Jerry: Backup should be arriving within no time Mr President.

Trump: See, this is the problem with this country. Can't even protect the freakin president of the United States. Don't even let me get started on immigration. 

Jerry let out a sigh.

Jerry: (I dont get paid enough for this...)

After his thought, he heard a twig snap and on instinct he pulled out his gun. He and the Arrow had their weapons aimed at one another.

Trump: Whoa! 

Trump moved behind Jerry's back.

Arrow: You don't have to die today soldier. I just want him.

Jerry: Can't do it.

Trump: What are you waiting for? Take him down!

Jerry: (Shut up...)

Arrow: He doesn't even care about you. Just go home and fight another day.

Trump: What are you waiting for? Shoot. Shoot.

Jerry: Shut... up...

Trump: What did you say?

Jerry: I said... shut up.

Trump: You cant speak to me like that! I'm your boss!

Jerry: Can you once in your life shut your damn mouth!!!

At the end of his sentence The Arrow dropped to the ground catching Jerry in the chest with an arrow.

Jerry: Ack!

Jerry fell backwards onto Trump grimacing in pain.

Trump: Get off me!

The Arrow kicked Jerry's gun away as he approached. When he stood over the two he took out a single arrow from his quiver and aimed. Fear showed on Trump's face.

Arrow: Donald Trump. You have failed this country.

In the next second, Donald Trump and Jerry were gone as the arrow was launched into the ground.

Arrow: Huh?!

???: If you're looking for the President he's long gone.

The Arrow turned around.

Arrow: What are you doing here Flash?

Flash: I could ask you the same Arrow.

Arrow: I'm trying to save this country.

Flash: Funny, because it looked like you were about to do the opposite.

The Arrow started walking away. The Flash stepped in the way.

Flash: You're not going to track him down and try to kill him are you?

Arrow: There's no point. You'd try to stop me if I did.

The Arrow bumped Flash with his shoulder as he walked off.

*On a chopper flying through the air*

Trump: I cannot believe this! I absolutely cannot believe this! 1st The White House was attacked. 2nd Some Robin Hood wannabe takes down all my personal security by himself. 3rd My suit has blood all over it. I just bought this today btw. When I find out who that guy is I'm going to send every cop in the country to his door. Just wait until I tweet about this! 

Jerry laughed holding the wound on his chest.

Trump: What's so funny?

Jerry: Oh nothing 'sir'.

The thought of retiring by the end of the day made him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is meant as a joke and is intended as such. If you cant laugh at this then you are broken and need fixin.
> 
> Also if you like this I'd recommend you check out "What Started Zamasu's Hate For Humans".


End file.
